The Calm Before the Storm
by oursolemnhour49
Summary: Sheena's thoughts as she goes to make the pact with Volt for the second time. One-shot. Rated T for language, but nothing dreadful. Please review...


**So-this is a one-shot that I wrote because I desperately needed a break from NaNoWrimo. I'm at approximately 14,000 words now, and am still behind. As a result I am angsty, and bored. Hence this story. This is my first one-shot, so please, please, _please_ review. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own ToS. You know by now that no one here does, but we still like to say it anyway...**

We're walking up to the Temple of Lightning now. I fall back behind the others, so I can be by myself for a little. Things shouldn't be too bad. I'm older, and I think I'm stronger than last time, although last time it wasn't really a lack of strength that caused me to fail. I should be able to do this.

But I'm still worried.

Looking up, I see the temple looming ahead of us. It looks dark and brooding, all the more so because it's so sunny out here. Every rock looks like it's glowing; even though there aren't many plants, the whole area surrounding the temple looks alive. But that black building is the only thing I can notice. I look away, but I remember what it looks like. We're only a few hundred yards from the steps of the temple now. I hear Lloyd say, sounding almost as childlike as Genis in his excitement, "Man, this'll be so cool. I can't wait to see what the summon spirit of lightning looks like! I wonder if he'll look anything like the seal of fire…"

And of course Genis responds, sounding almost as excited, "No, Lloyd! Fire and electricity aren't anything alike! But I can't wait either! We're so close!"

Yes, we're close. Way too close for my liking now. I try and gather my emotions; I won't possibly be able to confront Volt if I'm acting like a frightened rabbit. I take a deep breath. Then I feel an arm slip around my waist; there's only one person that could be.

"Hunny, are you all right? You're so…tense. Not as relaxed as usual." The tone in which he said 'relaxed' would have gotten the idiot Chosen a slap at any other time. But I can't think about him now. Instead I shove him away and don't say anything. But he catches my arm to slow me up. He makes sure the others aren't paying attention, and says quietly, "Sheena, you've gotta move on from that. You're strong, we all know you can do this now. What happened last time was years ago. Just put it away. It doesn't matter anymore."

I nod my head, "Thanks, Zelos. I know." He looks at me a moment, then goes on past me, with the rest of the group. Again, I say, only in a whisper, "Thanks." He turns his head a little, so I think he heard. It's strange how he can act like such an ass most of the time, and then have moments like that, where he actually is trying to help me. But he can't do much for me now. My palms are sweaty, and I wipe them on my shirt as surreptitiously as I can. Everyone else is already halfway up the steps, and Lloyd, of course, is at the entrance to the temple, looking impatiently at the rest of us. Oh goddess, I can't do this. Not again. I can't set foot on these stairs again. The last time I did, so many people died because of me, and the chief- oh no, no, I can't face this place again. I fight down that thought, and hope it didn't show on my face. My muscles are so tense that I can barely walk normally up the steps. But I manage it somehow, and we get inside the temple. The others haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary, at least- well, Raine is looking concerned now. Her look is so motherly that I'm touched, but I don't want her pity, it won't help us now. If we're going to reunite the worlds, we need this pact. And since I can do that, I will.

Corrinne jumps on my shoulder. I stroke his fur, and smile for the first time today. "Thanks," I whisper. "Thanks for always being there for me. We can do this now, right?"

He cocks his head to the side and chirps, "Of course you can, Sheena! Do you believe that- what you just said? You can, I believe it."

I'm so distracted now I can't do more than give him an absentminded pat. The place is so dark and shadowy, and Volt's mana is really intense. I know Raine and Genis feel this aspect of the temple more than any of us. Genis is staring around the room, his eyes huge. "There's so much mana," he whispers, awestruck. I have to smile at that. He really is cute, when he acts his age.

I look around. I've seen this place in my nightmares so many times. There's a huge space, with two pillars on either side. The floor is smooth black stone, and the stairs are at the far end of the room. We stand now in the huge entrance, our feet sounding loud on the glossy floor. I look at the stairs that lead up to the altar-like area where Volt will appear. The eerie lightning bolts are flitting everywhere, racing around the room and crackling in the thick air. I close my eyes for a minute. Immediately I remember those horrifying eyes staring at me, the sounds around me growing more and more vicious, the lightning bolts striking down everyone who came, and then the final blast of Volt's fury, the huge burst of lightning aimed for me, the summoner who can't communicate with him, who brought him up for nothing. And the chief somehow- I don't remember him coming, but he took the blow for me, and told me to run…

"Sheena!" Lloyd's voice shakes me out of the past. Thank heaven. He gives me that smile that always makes me grin in response. There's just something about his constant optimism, his constant cheerfulness that I can't help but love. I wish I could do something like that for him. He goes on, "Sheena, we're all here with you. Are you ready? This is the first step to setting everything right!" He's so excited, and I look around. Damnation. Everyone is looking at me, with hopeful, expectant eyes. Yes, everyone, even Regal and Presea. Only Zelos is watching me with a look in his eyes that I would almost call concern. He's the only one who has any idea of what I'm going through, and even he can't fully understand.

I turn and go up the stairs, each step sounding loud in my ears. My heart isn't racing; it's slowed down. Every beat feels like a slow drum pounding in my head, and there's an eternity between every breath I take. Only once, when I'm halfway up the stairs, do I turn and look at the others. They're watching me, still expectant, but not quite so openly cheerful. I can't let them be exposed to Volt without some kind of warning, but what can I possibly say? Words catch in my throat, and die there. Forcing myself to speak, I call back, "If anything goes wrong, get out of here."

Then Corrine moves on my shoulder and looks into my eyes. "Are you ready?" he asks.

I draw a deep breath and straighten up. Yes, I am ready. I failed once in the past, but I know that I have the capability to make this pact. I can't change or mend what I did before, but if I can make the pact right this time, I feel like I'll have taken the first step to redeeming myself and the deaths I brought about. And the others have hope in me, Lloyd and Zelos, even Colette and Raine, everyone standing down there. They're with me, and they trust me. I've never been so close to any group of people before, and I can't let them down now. All of them are counting on me to make the pact with Volt. I can do this.

I have to do this.


End file.
